


tonight with words unspoken

by returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Birthday Sex, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “No, no—I was thinking maybe—what if, uhm. . .” Foggy starts, brushing his knuckles against Matt’s cheek and lowering his voice. “What if you saved yourself for me?”“Like—my virginity?” Matt asks, laughing, almost feeling hesitant. He knows Foggy doesn’t want a virgin or he wouldn’t be with Matt, but—there was a time when he thought he was going to save himself for the right person. He left that behind after he met Elektra, who felt like the right person, but apparently, he still hasn’t completely fucked away that part of his guilt. “You’re about sixty people too late for that, sweetie.”





	tonight with words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite universe 
> 
> you should read the ones before because I'm super proud of them, but if you don't get a chance: Matt became a lowkey famous porn star in college in order to pay tuition, stopped around the time he started his internship at L&Z, and Foggy and him are happily engaged.

“Happy birthday, Fog,” Matt says, soft, pressing his mouth to Foggy’s gently after he slides down next to him on the couch. “Did you figure out what you want this year?”

Matt already woke him up with a blowjob, slid under the sheets and took Foggy in slowly until he was swallowing around his dick, but they closed the office on Friday for a long weekend. They’ve got plenty of time for whatever Foggy wants. This is the first birthday they’ve had since they finally got together and Matt wants to make it count.

Foggy pets Matt’s hair and cups his face.

“But I already have everything I need,” he says. Matt grins at him.

“Cop out,” he says. “C’mon. _Anything_ you want.”

“Okay, I’m just trying to think of something that you haven’t done before,” Foggy says, leadingly, and Matt snorts and leans in to kiss him again, licking into his mouth slowly. He nips at Foggy’s lower lip when he breaks the kiss.

“You’ll be another year older by the time you think of that,” he says, dryly. “You want me to make breakfast while you think?”

“No, no—I was thinking maybe—what if, uhm. . .” Foggy starts, brushing his knuckles against Matt’s cheek and lowering his voice. “What if you saved yourself for me?”

“Like—my virginity?” Matt asks, laughing, almost feeling hesitant. He knows Foggy doesn’t _want_ a virgin or he wouldn’t be with Matt, but—there _was_ a time when he thought he was going to save himself for the right person. He left that behind after he met Elektra, who _felt_ like the right person, but apparently, he still hasn’t completely fucked away that part of his guilt. “You’re about sixty people too late for that, sweetie.”

“In a—sexy roleplaying way, obviously,” Foggy says, quickly. “I know you’ve played innocent virgin before, I have video evidence.”

“Yeah, I was kind of typecast for awhile,” Matt says, sighing. “You tell one director you’ve never fucked a guy and suddenly you’re a blushing schoolgirl for a year.”

“Okay, first of all, school _girl_?” Foggy asks, taking Matt’s hand and squeezing it. “Second of all, did you seriously sleep with a guy for the first time on camera?”

“Not _just_ a schoolgirl, but I guess I look good in a skirt,” Matt says, bored of not touching Foggy, taking the opportunity to push him down lightly and climb on top of him. “And—yeah. It was good money. Didn’t know I’d like it so much.”

“We’re going to talk about the skirt because _wow_ ,” Foggy says, reaching up to grasp Matt’s shoulder and shake him lightly, “but how about you go put some clothes on so I can take ‘em off you later? I’ll make breakfast.”

“Yeah, okay,” Matt says, happily. “Just kiss me some first.”

“Whose birthday is it?” Foggy says, but he tugs Matt down by his hair and kisses the hell out of him, so Matt doesn’t think he’s offended.

*

Matt’s got this plaid tie that he took from the set of one of those teacher/student movies because it gave Elektra ideas about desks and rulers. It’s shoved under everything in the box of sex toys and costumes underneath their bed; he has to take out, like, six dildos to get it out. It would be perfect for something kitschy and fun.

He sits on the floor and thinks about it for a while, but he doesn’t think that it’s really what Foggy wants. As far he knows, all Foggy’s ever really wanted was him.

Instead, he puts on a worn pair of jeans and one of Foggy’s t-shirts, pretty sure that he made the right choice when Foggy’s heart beats a little faster when he walks into the room.

“You _really_ like when I wear your clothes,” Matt says.

“Stop eavesdropping on my heart, weirdo,” Foggy says. “I’m making waffles.”

He gets into Foggy’s space to press a kiss to his cheek and start brewing coffee.

*

“You remember what we did for my birthday last year?” Foggy asks, between swapping sticky, syrup-sweet kisses against the kitchen counter, where the dishes are sitting ignored in the sink.

“I don’t, actually,” Matt says, “because we both blacked out. I _do_ remember having a hangover for three days afterward, though.”

“Yeah,” Foggy says, fondly. “God, this is _so_ much better.”

“I agree,” Matt murmurs, kissing Foggy deeply before he leans back and grins at him in a way that he knows makes Foggy’s heart race. “So. When do you want to deflower me?”

“Oh, as soon as possible,” Foggy says. “You’ve been very patient.”

“I knew it would be worth it,” Matt says, smiling and running his fingers through Foggy’s hair before he cups the back of his head, leans in so their lips are almost touching, breathing close. “That God would find the perfect man for me.”

“Matty,” Foggy says, softly.

“That part’s true,” Matt says, kissing him once before he leans in to whisper, “Will you take me to bed, Foggy? I promise I’m ready.”

“Fuck,” Foggy breathes out, pushing him back against the counter and kissing him roughly before he pulls him towards the bedroom. “You know, we’re not married yet.”

“We’re also two guys,” Matt says. “It’s all up for interpretation.”

Next to the bed, Foggy stops and cups Matt’s face in his hands, kisses him so gently that Matt forgets to breathe for a moment. He was worried, in the back of his head, that this might kind of upset him—there’s a fundamental, clear line between sleeping with Foggy and sleeping with an acquaintance on camera, between playing with Foggy and following a script. Even if it’s a scene, it’s more real.

He’s not worried anymore, though. Because it’s more real, it’s just more overwhelming. The way that Foggy sweetly rests his hands on Matt’s waist and kisses his neck makes him flush.

“Are you okay?” Foggy asks, nuzzling into Matt’s neck.

“Yeah,” Matt says. “I’m—I’m perfect.”

“Oh, wait!” Foggy says. “I have an idea.”

*

An old NSYNC song is playing in the background and Foggy’s swaying him back and forth before Matt bursts out laughing and hides his face in Foggy’s shoulder, asking, “Are we at prom right now?”

“I’m going for authenticity, Murdock,” Foggy says, rubbing Matt’s back slowly. “I like my porn with a story. I need to be emotionally _invested_.”

“Should’ve gotten out the suits, then,” Matt murmurs. “So, what’s the story? Are you my hunky college boyfriend?”

“Waiting respectfully until you turn eighteen?” Foggy asks, then immediately says, “Nope, that’s gross. I regret that.”

Matt laughs and leans up to kiss him softly.

“Waiting respectfully until I know I’m ready,” he corrects, “and. . .Foggy?”

“Yeah, Matty?”

Matt ducks his head shyly before looking up again, batting his eyelashes a little.

“I’m ready,” he says.

*

“Pretend that—” Foggy starts, giggling against Matt’s mouth. A Britney Spears song came on and Foggy wouldn’t stop singing so Matt kissed him until he was under control. “Sorry, sorry—just pretend that we time-jumped to our shitty but acceptable hotel room.”

“You’re not fucking me on the dance floor?” Matt asks, but he shuts up when Foggy’s hands run down to the hem of Matt’s shirt so he can pull it up and over his head. Matt stands still and silent while Foggy runs his hands down his sides, kissing him again as they move to start unbuttoning Matt’s jeans, unzipping them slowly.

“Take them off,” Foggy says. “And your underwear. Let me see you.”

“Okay,” Matt says, nodding and smiling nervously, following instructions. When he’s standing naked in front of Foggy, he shifts on his feet and crosses his arms over his chest, gives Foggy a shy smile. “How do I look?”

“Oh, Matty,” Foggy says, genuinely. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Really?” Matt asks, smiling wider. He can’t blush on command quite like he used to, but he would’ve turned a little pink at that even if they weren’t playing. “Wow.”

“So pretty,” Foggy says. “And all for me.”

“Yeah, all yours,” Matt breathes, turning his head away. “Uhm—Foggy?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“You’ll. . .go slow, right?”

Foggy takes in a sharp breath and moves in to pull Matt into a hug, kissing the side of his head, saying, “Of _course_. I’m gonna take my time and make sure that it’s good for you.”

“Okay,” Matt murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Foggy’s. “What should I do next?”

“Lie down on your stomach,” Foggy says, softly, in his ear. “Let me take care of you.”

That sends a stupid shiver all through Matt. Sometimes, he’s amazed at what the most basic shit can do to him, reactions he’d have to fake on camera, when it’s Foggy who’s doing it. He tightens his arms and Foggy hugs him back tight, manages to lift him off the ground so Matt laughs in surprise.

After he’s standing straight again, he pushes his hair away from his face, smiles with everything in him.

“I love you,” he says, arms hanging at his sides. “I’m so happy I waited for you.”

“I love you, too,” Foggy says, almost hesitantly. “Hey—gimme a light.”

“Green,” Matt says, confused, not sure what he said. “Why?”

“You know that I don’t give a fuck that you’ve slept with other people, right?” Foggy asks.

“Considering the amount of people I’ve slept with,” Matt says, raising his eyebrows and smiling. “I hope not. I’m just acting, Fog—you’re into it, right?”

“I’m into it,” Foggy says, reaching up to slide his fingers into Matt’s hair and kiss him once, a quick peck. “I’m into _you_. Go ahead.”

Matt nods and goes to climb onto the bed, crawling forward until he can sprawl out on his stomach. Foggy sees his ass every day but his heart still speeds up every time—Matt’s grinning into the circle of his arms when Foggy joins him on the bed.

“It’s gonna be a little cold,” he murmurs, smoothing a hand up and down Matt’s back, laughing softly when he drips some lube onto Matt’s hole and Matt over-dramatizes a shiver. “This okay?”

Matt makes a soft consenting noise, shifting a little as Foggy rubs a fingertip over him before barely pushing it inside. Matt’s breath catches and he moans, trying to sound surprised, gasping, “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, baby?” Foggy asks, moving his finger in slowly, stroking inside of Matt. He’s never been so gentle before, because Matt normally doesn’t want it, but—something about this is making it difficult to resist the urge to rub himself off against the mattress.

“I like it,” he says.

“You want another one?”

When Matt hums out a yes, Foggy pulls out and slips in two fingers at once. He fucks Matt slowly, seems to wait until Matt’s already squirming before he presses his fingers against the right spot and Matt lets out a startled moan and leans into it—kicks his legs a little, clutches at the sheets.

“What—what was _that_?” he asks, panting, unable to hide a laugh underneath it. Foggy does it again and he whimpers, pushing his hips back.

“That’s your prostate,” Foggy says, happily. “You’re going to like it.”

“Will you—again?” Matt asks, then gets loud when Foggy slips in another finger and takes his time, cries and moans and says Foggy’s name over and over.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Foggy asks, a while later, pulling his fingers out carefully before he squeezes Matt’s hip, encourages him to turn over. Matt sits up on his elbows and smiles.

“I don’t know, do you really think you’ll fit?” he asks, laying it on way too thick and widening his eyes innocently at the sound of Foggy scoffing. “You’re so big and I’m— _so_ tight.”

“Okay, _Mikey_ ,” Foggy says, leaning in to press a wet kiss to his cheek before moving to climb off the bed. “Let’s just wait until tomorrow so we know that you’re sure—”

Matt reaches out to grab Foggy and pull him on top of him.

“No,” he says, firmly. “I’m ready, I promise.”

“Ready for what?” Foggy asks.

Matt’s almost embarrassed to say it, just because he’s not sure his voice won’t actually waver. He can pass it off as good acting, though—he’s been trying not to make it seem too childish, too barely legal, but he’s sure that it comes off like that when he turns his face to the side and whines, “ _Fog_ gy.”

Foggy leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose.

“Come on,” he murmurs. “Tell me what you want.”

Matt whispers it too softly, at first, laughing when Foggy digs fingers into his ribs and gasping out, “Okay, okay—want you to fuck me.”

“Good,” Foggy murmurs. “You want to be on your back?”

Matt nods wordlessly, smiling, a little desperate.

“Please,” he says, sprawling out, opening his legs. Foggy moves between them on his knees and puts hands on Matt’s thighs to spread them even wider, heart speeding up when Matt gasps softly.

“Put your fingers inside yourself,” Foggy says. “Three of them. Feel how tight you are.”

Matt breathes out an _uh huh_ and slides his fingers between his legs slowly—without lube on them, it’s almost too tight, but he knows that Foggy will be sweet and cautious and make sure they’re both more than ready. Like he’d have been if he really had been Matt’s first, like he was when they moved slower than usual—a little too drunk, a little too sleepy, the kind of days where Foggy will say, “I’m too old to keep up with Mikey tonight, I’m going to take Matt for a spin.”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Foggy asks, again, while Matt realizes he’s just been idly moving his fingers inside of himself for a few long moments.

“I’m _ready_ ,” Matt says, earnestly. “I promise, Foggy—I _want_ you. Want you to be my first.”

“I know. Lift your hips, baby,” Foggy says, sweetly, puts the coveted feather pillow that they fight over or attempt vainly to share underneath Matt so it’s easier for Foggy to lift his legs up and pull Matt in so he can position himself.

Matt huffs out a laugh when Foggy’s barely inside of him, says, gasping softly, “Oh, aren’t we supposed to use a condom?”

They’re both clean—Matt somewhat there but for the grace of God, considering some of the companies he worked with in Elektra’s wake—and usually only bother with condoms if Matt’s fucking Foggy, because he doesn’t love the feeling of having come inside of him.

“I’ll just pull out,” Foggy says, attempting to bite back a laugh and failing. “Can’t get pregnant that way.”

“Oh,” Matt says, relieved, grinning. “Right.”

“Or if you have sex upside down,” Foggy says, kind of soothingly as he starts to push further into Matt. “Or in a hot tub.”

“That sounds true,” Matt says, clenching around Foggy when he’s buried inside of him and moaning, reaching up to dig his fingers into Foggy’s arms. “ _Foggy_.”

“You like it?”

“‘s weird,” Matt murmurs, grinning when Foggy laughs and brushes Matt’s hair away from his face. “But—yeah, I like it.”

He tips his face up and makes a happy noise when Foggy kisses him while he starts to rock into Matt slowly. The way that Foggy’s touching him, kissing him, moving inside of him—it makes him feel fragile and small and so loved that he can hardly contain it. They’re fucking around pretending to be teenagers and Matt might end up sex crying by the end of it because it’s so _touching_.

He plays up the noises that he makes when Foggy starts to move faster—little gasps and moans and yelps that he knows Foggy will like, that sound like all of this is new and overwhelming and maybe a little scary but just because—because he wants it so much. Because he’s never wanted anything so much.

That one’s true, too.

“Do you want to come, Matty?” Foggy asks, slipping a hand between them, resting flat on Matt’s stomach.

“Please,” Matt says, nodding frantically, almost shouting when Foggy traces fingers over his erection before circling it lightly. “ _Christ_.”

“Hey, blasphemous,” Foggy murmurs, jerking him off as he keeps fucking him. “What would your priest say?”

“I _really_ don’t want to think about my priest right now,” Matt says, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. He could probably hold off from coming, get Foggy to stretch it out, but this is the first time he’s ever been touched. “I’m gonna— _Foggy_.”

Foggy muffles the noises he makes with a kiss, lets Matt groan and arch up underneath him, coming apart. Foggy follows almost immediately after, which is kind of picturesque and romantic, like a straight couple on TV or porn edited to hide the fact that sex isn’t usually a perfectly paced thing. He comes inside of Matt but he doesn't call him out on it.

Foggy bundles Matt up in his arms as he rolls his hips slowly, taking shuddering breaths close to Matt’s ear as he finishes, murmuring, “You feel so good, sweetheart. You’re so good. I love you so much,” and other soft, sweet things that make Matt blush genuinely.

He lets go of Matt eventually and wipes his hand off on the sheets, pinning Matt’s shoulders down and hovering over him so he can see Matt’s face.

Matt reaches up to trace his fingers through Foggy’s hair where it’s hanging down, smiling tiredly, ready and eager to fall asleep with his almost husband before it’s even noon. Birthday nap. Foggy deserves it.

“How was that?” Foggy asks, sounding smug.

“It was—uhm,” Matt says, mouth dropping open as he tries to find the right word, eventually giggling and turning to hide his face, saying, “ _Wow_.”

“Wow?” Foggy echoes, amused.

“ _Wow_ ,” Matt repeats, significantly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Foggy says, moving to lie down and pull Matt on top of him instead, so Matt can rest a head on his chest and cling to him. “C’mon, you should rest.”

Matt feels wrung out and happy, and he lies there quietly, listening to the sound of Foggy’s breathing slowing down. He waits until Foggy’s close to sleep before he says, softly, “Foggy?”

“Mmm hmm?” Foggy asks, sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

“Can we do it again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns) <3


End file.
